stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Merken tr'Vreenak
, Romulus| died = 2374| hair = black| eyes = blue| affiliation = Romulan Star Empire, Imperial Senate| title = senator, vice-chairman of the Tal'Shiar| occupation = politician| spouse(s) = Liorae t'Vreenak| children = Morgaiah t'Thavrau (illegitimate daughter)}} )}} Merken i'Rateg tr'Vreenak, nee tr'Ortikant, was a prominent Romulan political figure of the 24th century. ( ; ; |Flaihhsam s'Spahkh}}, "Heis'he Ri'nanovai") :The character is identified only as " " in " ". The first name "Merken" is given in '' , while the "i'Rateg" locative and the conversion of his name to styling originates in "Flaihhsam s'Spahkh".'' History Merken tr'Ortikant had entered public service by 2311, serving as an aide to the Romulan political delegation that negotiated the Treaty of Algeron with the Federation. ( ) In 2346 Merken married his fourth cousin Liorae t'Vreenak in a political match. |Heis'he Ri'nanovai}} Iliana t'Thavrau worked as tr'Vreenak's chief of staff for nine years in the 2340s and '50s, during his time as governor of Novok. At some point the two began an adulterous affair, which resulted in t'Thavrau becoming pregnant with his child. After this they ended the affair and kept their daughter Morgaiah t'Thavrau's paternity secret to avoid a scandal or a blood feud between the House-clans of , Ortikant, and Thavrau, though tr'Vreenak regretted seeing Iliana leave. ( |Heis'he Ri'nanovai}}, "Flaihhsam s'Spahkh") Tr'Vreenak attained a post in the Imperial Senate in 2360 and by 2371 was a leading member of the Jol Tan Coalition and Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar. In January of that year he encountered Ambassador Spock and Iliana's daughter Morgaiah t'Thavrau at a special session of the Senate, and informed Spock his party would vote against granting the Federation use of a cloaking device aboard the . Morgaiah and Spock both requested he reconsider, but he refused. Given the parameters of the deal, which included full information exchange with the Romulan Star Empire on the Dominion, Spock regarded this as "an illogical position for the ''leih of the Tal'Shiar.''" ( ; |Flaihhsam s'Spahkh}}) Later that year he became the youngest nominee ever for the . As the Dominion War loomed tr'Vreenak had also become the secretary of the and was one of Praetor Neral tr'Alluera's closest advisors. He negotiated the Empire's non-aggression pact with the Dominion and had little faith in the Federation Alliance's chances. In 2374 Captain Benjamin Sisko convinced him to detour from a meeting with Weyoun to Deep Space 9 to view what Sisko claimed was evidence that the Dominion was planning to invade Romulan space. Tr'Vreenak and his staff viewed and analyzed the recording and revealed it as a fake, declaring he would expose the plot to the Romulan people. Unfortunately for him, Elim Garak had anticipated this and planted a bomb aboard tr'Vreenak's runabout, killing the senator and his staff and bodyguards. The Romulan investigation placed blame on the Dominion, sparking the Romulans' entry into the war on the side of the Alliance. ( ) External links * * Category:Romulans Category:Politicians Category:Romulan senators